All The Right Moves
by gelatinefeels
Summary: This time, it's his turn to do all the first moves… [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**All The Right Moves**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

" _This time, it's his turn to do all the first moves…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** So after all the angst that has driven us Gruvia fans up against the wall these past chapters and finally getting the reunion we have all been waiting and dying for, I decided to write three fluffy, different and unrelated scenarios in which Gray becomes more comfortable in showing his emotions towards Juvia. I hope they're good enough to satisfy everyone's Gruvia hearts.

Takes place after the Avatar arc.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mashima-sensei is and will forever be FT's rightful owner.

* * *

 **I.**

"Come on, Juvia. Stop pouting like that."

"…"

Gray sighed for the nth time that day as he watched Juvia, who was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, sulking and pouting like a child. For the past hour, he was trying to get the water mage to eat something. The fight against the Avatar took a toll on her still recovering body, which caused her fever to come back. Wendy has been healing Juvia for the past two days and her condition was improving. However, it frustrated Gray to see her not having any appetite to eat.

"I cooked this ya know? Come on, you have to eat," he pleaded.

Juvia huffed, "And Juvia told you Gray-sama: Juvia is not hungry. She does not want to eat," she replied.

Gray heaved another frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you want something else? I can ask the girls to cook for you," he asked.

She just shook her head and averted her gaze, "No, it's just…Juvia's not really hungry," she said quietly.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Juvia spoke up again, "It's fine really, Gray-sama. Juvia will eat when she feels like it."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "That's what you said the yesterday. And the day before, and the day before that," he said, "Tell me…" he paused, as if considering his question, "Have you been… taking care of yourself while I'm…" he trailed off.

Silence.

Juvia sighed, "Ever since Gray-sama…disappeared, Juvia's not been sleeping and eating well. She does not have any appetite to eat… not without Gray-sama there to eat with her," she admitted sheepishly.

Gray closed his eyes and clenched his fists, the self-loathing and guilt coming back at him. When he looked at Juvia again, with her eyes averted and cheeks flushed in shame, he made up his mind.

This cannot go on.

She needs to get well.

He needs her back.

Because after all that has transpired in the past year, he came to realize one thing.

He cannot live without Juvia.

If she needs him, he needs her _**more**_.

This thought drove him to pick up the spoon and scoop some soup from the bowl.

"Hey Juvia."

She looked up at him, her expression shifted from curiosity to surprise.

"You really have to eat. Come on, please," Gray said as he held the spoon up.

Her face flushed crimson as she looked at Gray and to the spoon in his hand.

"G-Gray-sama is going to feed Juvia?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, the answer is obvious isn't it?" he replied.

She hesitated for a bit before she leaned forward and opened her mouth. At the same time she did, Gray too, leaned forward and suddenly, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Juvia jumped at the sensation before she jerked back, accidentally taking the spoon with her. Her eyes widened and her face, if possible, flushed more.

Gray just smirked and leaned again, taking the spoon out of her mouth effortlessly, "So, is the soup good?" he asked.

Juvia just nodded dumbly, her eyes still wide with shock. Gray just shrugged and with a smile, scooped another serving of soup.

"You want another one?"

* * *

 **II.**

"…And that's what happened. We didn't know that the mission will take long and that they're planning this whole purification thing to summon Zeref."

Silence permeated the air as Gray and Juvia sat side by side near the river where they used to train. Upon returning to the Rainfall village, Gray took Juvia aside and asked if they could talk somewhere private. Juvia just nodded and followed Gray until they came to the clearing. She felt nostalgic upon seeing the place; the memories of them training together filled her mind. The moment they sat down the ground Gray began talking and explaining what has happened during the past six months, where he went, how he met Erza and how they developed the plan to gather information about Avatar.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

She looked at him for the first time since he explained everything, taking in his limp shoulders, tense posture and the guilt ridden aura he was emanating.

"You have every right to get angry and hate me for what I have done."

Oh yes, she knew. She knew she has the right. She can shout at him all she wanted, she can hit him with everything she's got. Hell, she can even drown him in the river right now just to show him how mad she is.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Because she knew, just by looking at him, she knew that he also suffered the consequence of his decision. He may not say it, but she knew that he regretted leaving without saying anything. She knew, by the looks he had been giving her that he was sorry for making her worry.

She sighed and captured Gray's face between her hands, forcing him to look at her.

She searched his eyes before giving him a small smile.

"What are you sorry for Gray-sama? You are a hero. You saved all those people from dying a terrible death. You helped the council in apprehending Avatar. You're bringing Fairy Tail back together. You shouldn't apologize for doing those things," she said gently.

He averted his gaze from hers. "That's not what I meant. You know that's not—"

"Juvia knows," she interrupted him, "She knows. You said Juvia has every right to get angry and I won't deny it: I did get angry at first," she coaxed him to look at her again, "Juvia felt betrayed and mad. And it hurts right here," she pointed at her chest, "But seeing all those people laughing and cheering and smiling… she realized that what you did was very noble. Juvia can't be selfish and risk the lives of those people by thinking only about herself."

She let go of his face and leaned back. She smiled again, widely this time, "So Juvia forgives you Gray-sama. But you have to promise Juvia you won't leave without at least saying goodbye properly," she said.

Gray just stared at her disbelievingly, as if he couldn't fathom why she had forgiven him so easily. He continued to stare at her until Juvia stood up and dusted her dress.

"Let's head back, Gray-sama. Juvia will cook for you," she said cheerfully.

When she started walking, Gray broke out of his musings and hastily stood up. He managed to catch up with her before he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back, arms wrapping around her frame as he rested her face at the crook of his neck.

Juvia was stunned at the sudden act, "Gray-sama?" she asked worriedly.

"I missed you too."

Her breath hitched up to her throat and everything seemed to disappear because at that moment, all she could feel was Gray's familiar warmth spreading through her, sending her heart aflutter.

She reciprocated the hug and smiled softly before burrowing herself on his chest.

* * *

 **III.**

"I'm hungry!"

"Natsu! You just ate!"

"I wonder who will we see next right, Charle?"

"Quit acting like an idiot, Salamander?"

"Are you two starting a fight?"

"No of course not, Erza!"

"You _**are**_ starting a fight! I'll teach you a lesson!"

Gray sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. Really, a year has passed and some things never change.

The thought made him smile slightly. Of course, Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail, no matter how many years pass.

Team Natsu plus Gajeel, Levy and Juvia were standing in front of Gray and Juvia's home in Rainfall village, bags packed, armed with maps (and food and fish, for Natsu and Happy) and bright and optimistic smiles as they decided to leave and embark on a journey to gather the rest of the members of Fairy Tail.

Juvia noticed Gray's far off expression and approached the ice mage. Tilting her head curiously, she asked,

"Is something the matter, Gray-sama?"

Gray turned to face her, his eyes softening, "No, nothing. Just thinking how much fun it would be once the guild comes back," he replied.

Juvia giggled, "Juvia can imagine," she said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

After Erza beat Natsu and Gajeel (they both sported nasty bruises on their heads; no surprise there), Erza turned and addressed them in a loud voice,

"Are you all ready? Let's go and bring Fairy Tail back!"

"Aye sir!" "Hell yeah!" "Yeah!" They shouted all at once.

Juvia smiled fondly, thinking how much she missed this cheerful atmosphere. As she was about to walk forward, a hand grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving. She turned around in surprise to find that it was Gray.

They stared into each other's eyes before Gray gave her a small smile and moved his hand, this time to hold her own and intertwine their fingers together.

"Let's go," he said, the smile he sporting earlier turned into a grin.

Juvia smiled back and held onto his hand tightly.

And together with their guildmates, they walked together side by side, never letting go of each other's hands.

-owari

* * *

Wooh! Finally over! Are they good? Are they bad? Do they suck? Should I just curl up and die in a dark corner? Please tell me what you think and leave a review! They are all welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
